


Cirrus (Clouds)

by Gen42Joker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, almost forgot lambo lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen42Joker/pseuds/Gen42Joker
Summary: In which Hibari Kyouka is born approximately three minutes after Hibari Kyouya and Namimori becomes home to two bloodthirsty clouds instead of one.(Alternatively: All Hibari Kyouka really wants is to bite some people to death and for people to leave her and her brother alone)





	1. Two Clouds (First Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted so please be kind and enjoy!

Hibari Kyouka was born approximately three minutes after her brother, Hibari Kyouya. When the nurse passed her to her mother, she stopped crying and settled easily into her mother’s arms alongside her brother. Now, Hibari Rin was not a particularly sentimental woman but looking down at her children, she couldn’t help but smile. Her little carnivores, she thought fondly.

 

\---

 

The Hibari twins were both incredibly talented – if not very well-behaved – children. Although they rarely deigned to speak to anyone other than each other, they began talking at 4 months and skipped crawling entirely, taking their first shaky steps less than a month after they had spoken their first words.

 “Kyouka give it,” Kyouya demanded, his words carefully articulated around his childish lisp. Kyouka frowned at her brother.

“No.”

Kyouya scowled at her refusal to share the stuffed animal and tugged at the bird’s wing.

“You have your own bird,” Kyouka stubbornly refused and gripped the bird tightly in her small arms.

In response, Kyouya pushed her. She stumbled and dropped the bird when she fell, but she didn’t burst into tears like most children her age would have. Instead, she grabbed her brother’s ankle and yanked him down onto the floor as well. He landed on his back but quickly scrambled up as his sister did the same. The bird rolled away, unnoticed by the two snarling toddlers.

They bared their teeth at each other and _lunged_.

“My,” Hibari Rin murmured as she watched her children tear into each other. She serenely sipped her tea. Her children were quite adorable, she mused. Nothing like those yappy herbivorous children she’d seen around Namimori. No, her children were proper carnivores, she thought proudly. She should, however, probably stop her children before they actually killed each other.

“Enough.”

The twins scowled at her for the interruption with identical expressions of displeasure but broke apart easily enough. Kyouya stopped trying to break his sister’s arm and Kyouka slowly relaxed her grip on his throat.

“Now remember, I will be leaving on a business trip tonight. Kusakabe will come by twice a day to drop off meals and supervise your lessons and training. If you try to skip either I _will_ know and you will be punished when I return,” Rin declared. Her children simply nodded in easy acceptance. At three years of age, the twins were used to their mother’s frequent disappearances and were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves (with some quiet assistance from Kusakabe).

“When I return, I’ll start teaching you two how to handle bigger weapons so _behave_ for Kusakabe,” she stressed. Her children, though they were quiet and generally got along rather well, were prone to picking fights with each other when bored. They had quieted easily enough earlier but without her to supervise, Kusakabe would have a difficult time restraining the pair.

In response, her children exchanged twin looks of delight and nodded again. They’d been trying to break into the weapons storehouse for weeks after watching her practice with her scythe. It was a bit early, Rin considered, but her twins were smart and capable. As the heirs to the Hibari empire, they would be expected to learn within the next few years anyways. She had begun learning how to wield a wide variety of bladed weapons herself when she’d been around five and the twins were nearly four.

“Alright, off with you. Start on the next chapter of your workbooks and if you finish early we can patrol before dinner.”

The twins rushed off.

 

\---

 

Kyouka and Kyouya slept peacefully, their hands tucked between them and their heads pressed together. It had been a week since Kusakabe’s mistress had left on another spree of hits and her children had been surprisingly well-behaved. He smiled at the slumbering twins. His own wife and son were waiting for him at home but he lingered a bit longer, watching the brats sleep. Though they were not his biological children, Kusakabe couldn't help but love the twins as if they were his own and he knew his feelings were reciprocated.

His mistress’ children greatly took after their mother in both appearance and manner, he mused. They had their mother’s fluffy black hair and sharp gray eyes, as well as her small frame. His little Tetsuya was a few months younger than the twins but already had a few inches on the two and he knew that that wasn’t likely to change.

However, the greatest similarities lay in their demeanors. Kyouya and Kyouka were quiet, unlike most children their age and disdained socializing with their peers. The one time Kusakabe had tried taking them to the park, they’d made four children cry in the sandbox and beat up three older kids for bothering them while the pair had been trying to take a nap under the shade of some trees. They had informed a bemused Kusakabe that the herbivores should have known better than to disturb the carnivores when they were sleeping. Their mother had said the same thing to him when they had been around the same age. The twins were terrifyingly intelligent and capable but rather odd and socially incompetent, much like their mother. In their mother, those qualities made her quite intimidating, but the kids were just adorable.

Kyouya had once called Kusakabe an elderly herbivore and proceeded to inform him that he’d likely be an old, toothless geriatric by the time they were grown, but before Kusakabe had been able to decide whether to feel insulted by the name-calling or impressed by the child’s vocabulary, Kyouka had added that it was alright because they were carnivores and would protect him and his herd. Kyouya had simply nodded along with his sister’s words and patted Kusakabe reassuringly on the head. He later ran the conversation through his Hibari filter and concluded that that had been their awkward way of telling him that they considered him family and loved him very much. Coming from a Hibari, it had basically been a heartfelt declaration of love shouted from the rooftops. He felt no shame in his manly tears.

Ah, children were so adorable, he reflected. He hadn’t had the chance to introduce his own clever Tetsuya to the twins yet, but the Hibari matriarch had informed him that she would be presenting them to the clan once her children proved themselves capable of handling themselves in a fight and would introduce the twins to their future retainer then. Knowing the twins (and their mother), it wouldn’t be too long until they were capable of taking down fully grown adults. Their mother had certainly been able to do so by the time she’d turned seven. He just hoped that the twins would take to his little Tetsuya. Heaven knows that the two needed some more friends.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts and smiled once more at the twins before closing the door behind him as he left. He still needed to gather a few documents to send to the main branch for his boss and check in with her before he retired for the night so he grabbed his coat and headed out. He’d return in the morning.

 

\---

 

Kyouka wasn’t sure what had woken her at first until she heard a muted thump from the west wing of the mansion. Kyouya stirred at the sound and the twins stared at each other, expressions sharp and any exhaustion wiped away, before silently rising. They didn’t make a sound as they each grabbed a small knife from under their pillows (Kusakabe’s first present to the two) and snuck out of their room, heading down the hall to the safe room. They knew that they were to stay there and contact Kusakabe once they had locked themselves in.

Unfortunately, the eight intruders had decided to split up into groups of two once they’d arrived due to the size of the traditional Japanese mansion and two of the groups had entered through the east wing where the children had been sleeping in their room.

As two of the intruders rounded the corner, they found themselves face to face with a pair of tiny Hibaris.

Kyouya reacted first, throwing himself at one of the men with his knife in hand. He couldn’t reach the man’s neck or heart so instead he aimed his knife at the man’s groin. The man instinctively stumbled back when he saw the dark shape rush him and Kyouya missed. The man cursed as the Kyouya sliced a shallow cut into his leg instead and swatted the child away, reaching for his own blade with his other hand.

At the same moment, Kyouka had leaped at the other figure. She swiped at his outstretched hand with her knife, successfully drawing the intruder’s attention away from her brother, and then ducked under the man’s gun when he tried to aim at her, darting between his legs. She raised her knife, poised to hamstring the intruder.

Meanwhile, Kyouya had lost his knife when he’d been tossed by his opponent. He snarled and threw himself out of the way when the man threw a dagger at his head. The blade passed by so closely it skimmed the tips of his hair as he dodged the projectile. Kyouya bared his teeth in a savage snarl and lunged for his blade as he rolled out of the way of another dagger aimed at his leg. His mother had instructed them to run and hide if they ever encountered an opponent much larger than them, but this man clearly favored projectiles and he noted that his sister’s adversary had a _gun_. They couldn’t run from this fight without getting a knife to the back or a bullet to the head.

Kyouya gathered himself and attacked the intruder once more and this time his aim was true. He dodged a sloppy swipe of the intruder’s dagger before stabbing his knife into the man’s groin with all of his might and this time the man went down like a ton of bricks. Breathing heavily, Kyouya turned to see how his sister had fared.

Kyouka had been _incredibly_ lucky enough to dodge the one bullet the man managed to get in before she brought her opponent to his knees. She’d knocked the gun away once the man was down at her level and jammed her knife into his throat. She stepped back clumsily at the spray of blood and flinched when the man reached for her, one hand pressed to his gaping throat. Kyouka stumbled and landed hard on her backside as she watched the man’s choked gurgles die out. She felt numb.

Kyouya stared as his sister’s opponent bled out and clenched his tiny fists. Although he and his sister had been training for as long as he could remember, they were still toddlers. They’d never killed anyone before. They had never even been in a serious fight before. Their fourth birthday was in _two weeks_. Though the two had yet to realize it, it had been nothing short of a miracle that neither child had been seriously injured in the fight.

“W-we need to go,” Kyouka stuttered. “S-safe room.” She stumbled to her feet and Kyouya instinctively reached for her hand when she stood up. He absently noted that her face was spattered with her opponent’s blood, but he simply gripped her hand tighter and let her lead the way to the safe room.

 

\---

 

Kusakabe woke to the shrill screeching of his phone. His wife frowned blearily at him but he assured her that she should go back to sleep and slipped out of the room.

“This is Kusakabe.”

“K-Kusakabe-san, there are people in the house. We’re in the safe room,” Kyouya stuttered. He paused and when he continued, his voice had a slight tremor, “We fought two of them.”

Kusakabe’s heart leapt into his throat and he rushed back into the bedroom to fumble for his coat and guns in the closet. He didn’t bother changing out of his pajama pants and quickly shrugged on his coat.

“All right. I’m heading out now. I’ll be there in five minutes. Are you two okay?”

“Fine. A couple cuts and bruises,” Kyouya responded tersely. “We will be waiting,” he warned. In any other context, it would have been impressively intimidating from a three year old but right now it just made him sound young.

On his way to the Hibari mansion, Kusakabe called in reinforcements and contacted a trustworthy underground doctor. He also broke about five traffic laws and ran three red lights.

As he pulled up, he noticed all of the lights were off. Even the lights illuminating the entrances were dark. Luckily, his men arrived immediately and they prepared to storm the mansion.

As his men spread out, Kusakabe led his squad straight to the safe room. Along the way, they found the two intruders Kyouya had mentioned. One of the men had managed to drag himself to the wall and prop himself up but had clearly bled out afterwards. The other had been neatly hamstringed but had evidently died quickly after being stabbed in the throat. Shame. They didn’t deserve a quick death, Kusakabe thought grimly. If he’d found them alive, he would’ve done much worse.

Upon reaching the safe room, Kusakabe quickly typed in the five codes and leaned down to allow a retinal scan. When the doors opened, he rushed inside before any of his men could and swept up the two small figures into his arms.

“K-Kusakabe-san,” Kyouya stuttered. The twins had stiffened when the man had gathered them into his arms but upon recognition the two quickly relaxed into the embrace.

“Kusakabe-san you’re late,” Kyouka muttered. “We counted. You’re over a minute late.”

"Lying is against the rules," Kyouya added mulishly.

Kusakabe couldn’t help but laugh in relief. They were certainly traumatized, but if they could sass him like this, they would be fine (hopefully).

“I’m sorry. I’ll be faster next time.”


	2. Talk Shit, Get Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm continuing this bc why tf not. In all seriousness, this was hard to write but I couldn't think without typing out this chapter so here we are. It figures that the one fic I actually post is the one idea I haven't bothered to properly outline.

Hibari Rin was suitably proud of her little carnivores and patted their small heads when she arrived a few hours later. Once she finished smoothing out their fluffy hair and checked them over for any sign of serious injuries, she gently nudged the two in the direction of their play room and assigned a group of twenty men to watch her children. After tonight, she wasn’t willing to take any more chances.

When she turned away, her placid smile melted into a thunderous expression, effectively freezing all activity in the previously bustling hallway. How dare they. In her territory, in her _home_. She stormed out of the mansion and quickly found Kusakabe gathering up the incapacitated intruders. Aside from the two men her twins had managed to clumsily take down, the rest of the trespassing herbivores – no, the _insects_ had been quickly rounded up and immobilized.

Sensing his lady’s approach, Kusakabe turned and bowed his head in deference.

“Rin-san we-,” he started.

“Later,” the Hibari matriarch snapped. She marched past Kusakabe to stop in front of her prisoners and glared imperiously down at them. All but two of the men and women shrank away from the small woman. Disregarding the spineless creatures, she turned her attention to the pair of scowling insects. She tilted her head in contemplation as she looked down at the pathetic mutts.

“You don’t know who you’re messing with you bitch-,” the woman began.

Rin effortlessly backhanded her across the face.

The strength of the casual blow knocked the woman to the ground, her head snapping back into the concrete. Previously defiant mutt number two flinched and cowered back when her gaze turned to him.

“I don’t particularly care who any of you are or why you thought you could get away with this in _my territory_ ,” she calmly stated, “but know this.”

She bent over to stare directly into the concussed woman’s face.

“You’ve just doomed your friends and family. I will be personally hunting every one of them down tonight and will  _gladly_ tear them apart piece by piece. And none of you are going to see them _ever_ again.”

As the idiots burst into noise with desperate pleas to spare their families and empty threats against her and her children, Rin turned away to address a group of men standing by.

“I’ll deal with them later. Take them away,” she commanded. “Kusakabe.”

“Yes, Rin-san.”

 

\---

 

Kyouka had been absently scratching at a bit of dried blood she’d missed earlier and was pondering that sudden surge of strength she’d felt during the fight (she knew was strong for her age but that rush of heat earlier had been… different) when Kyouya grabbed her hand.

She frowned at her twin. He didn’t say anything but his expression was curious as he grasped one of her hands tightly. Without warning, his other hand shot out as well and he grabbed her face. She was used to holding hands but this face grabbing was new. He stared intently into her eyes.

“Your eyes are gray,” he muttered.

She stared back blankly. What?

Kyouya just frowned at her and released her face. He stubbornly refused to let go of her hand but that was normal. He went back to glaring at the men in the room.

Kyouka… wasn’t sure how to react to that. Her brother rarely spoke and she wasn’t particularly talkative either but they usually understood each even without words. Right now, she had no clue what he’d been trying to convey. She glanced over at her brother again but he was still determinedly staring at a nervous looking guard so she shelved her thoughts and joined her brother as he tried his level best to frighten the skittish guard into either running away, screaming or pissing his pants in terror with nothing but the force of his glare.

 

\---

 

The man trembled under the twin glares of the Hibari twins while the other men and women in the room remained as silent as humanly possible, desperately hoping the avoid attracting the attention of the formidable twins.

This was the scene Kusakabe found upon entering the twin’s play room. He smothered a laugh at the sight of twenty well-trained men and women holding their breaths in silent, abject terror in the face of a pair of fluffy haired three-year-olds. The brats seemed to have recovered remarkably from their awful night and were currently having great fun staring down their poor target.

An… interesting game but rather suitable for the Hibari twins. Of course they preferred this to playing tag or hide-and-seek or any of the other normal activities Kusakabe had tried to engage them in. Unfortunately, it was soon to be dawn and with their mother off destroying the lives of various people, it was time for twins to take a well-deserved nap before breakfast.

“Kyouka-chan, Kyouya-kun. I think that’s enough excitement for tonight. Time to get back in bed,” he called. The twins’ expressions turned mulish and they gave him identical looks of displeasure. He just smiled. After getting that same look from their mother for _years_ , he was quite immune to it now. Their identical faces and the synchronized turn of their heads were, admittedly, a lot creepier but he refused to let any hint of his thoughts show through his cheerful demeanor.

They twins eventually caved under the force of his stubborn cheer and simultaneously raised their arms at him. The message was clear: They were willing to go to bed but if he was going to insist on make them move, he’d have to carry them.

In all honesty, Kusakabe had been reluctant to release them at all earlier so he was more than happy to scoop up the two again and carry them back to bed.

Once he tucked the twins in bed, Kusakabe turned away, fully expecting the twins to drop unconscious the moment their heads hit their pillows.

“Where are you going?” Kyouka demanded. Kyouya didn’t bother repeating the question but he lifted his head to glare at his mother’s retainer as well.

“Well, I know you two are pretty sensitive sleepers and I need to take care of a few more things before your mother returns,” he explained. “Don’t worry, I’ll be just down the hall if you need me.”

They just continued to frown up at him until he softened at their combined glares and sat down at the foot of the bed.

“Would you like me to stay?” he asked.

Stubborn silence. Kusakabe chuckled.

“Hm, well I don’t know about you two, but I am just an herbivore. I suppose it’d be nice if a couple of carnivores could watch over me while I worked. Wouldn’t want anything to happen while the boss is hunting,” he suggested.

The twins visibly brightened.

“Hn. Since kaa-san is away, we’ll guard the herd,” Kyouya said immediately. “Because this is our territory, too.”

Kusakabe smiled.

“Well, I’ll be counting on you. I’m sure a pair of carnivores like you will bite the bad people away,” he reassured them. He was laying it on a bit thick, but the twins were sleepy enough that they didn’t notice.

“Hm, we’ll bite them… to death,” Kyouka murmured sleepily. She huddled closer to her brother and fell asleep.

Kusakabe laughed quietly and pulled out his phone to take a picture of his sleeping bodyguards.


End file.
